Hansel and Gretel (Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil)
Hansel and Gretel are the main antagonists in Hoodwinked Too! Hood VS. Evil. Appearance They are two overweight, German-accented children. At first, they appeared to be innocent kids, but were eventually revealed to be evil. ''Hoodwinked Too! Hood VS. Evil'' At the very beginning, Hansel and Gretel got "captured" by a wicked witch. Their real plot though was to capture Abigail Pickets and make her create the Super Truffles while they act like they're in danger. After they were found out, they told Granny their plan, which was to make them become rich after they sell the super goodies to every villain. They eavesdropped on the communication between the H.E.A.and Red, which was to send reinforcements to Dark Towers. Hansel and Gretel then sent in the Three Little Hench Pigs to take down the H.E.A. They succeeded in doing so, and now nothing wasn't going to stop them that easily. After they thought about the trap for Red, Wolf, and Twitchy, they set in motion. Pretending they were tied up and innocent, Red, Wolf, and Twitchy fell for it, and after Wolf and Twitchy led them to the elevator, Red was falling into the trap. Hansel and Gretel, who were in the elevator along with Wolf and Twitchy, both put gas masks on, and Wolf, thinking nothing suspicious about it, he and Twitchy were knocked out when the gas came into the vents. Red finally found Granny, who was tied up, but she got captured and was ordered to make the super goodies. After the Truffless were created, Hansel and Gretel both ate one and became huger and stronger. They broke their deal with Verushka and took the case full of Super Truffles with them as they entered the city. They terrorized the city and after an intense battle with their foes, still held onto the Truffles. But they fell into the trick by Wolf and ate the rest of the Truffles, thinking they would make them invincible, but instead, they became totally helpless. Hansel and Gretel were then taken away by helicopters. Trivia *Before Hoodwinked Too! Hood VS. Evil was released, Hansel and Gretel were once rumored to be one of the supporting protagonists. They were also rumored to be one of the secondary villains of the film. *It is unknown who their parents are, although in the elevator scene in the second film, Wolf mentions them. *Hansel is voiced by Bill Hader and Gretel is voiced by Amy Poehler. Gallery Hoodwinked_too_hood_vs_evil_youve_been_hoodwinked_too.jpg Category:Sequel Villains Category:Monsters Category:Kid Villains Category:Bullies Category:Traitor Category:Complete Monster Category:Giant Monsters Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Siblings Category:Movie Villains Category:Trickster Category:Living Villains Category:Empowered Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Criminals Category:Comedic Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Criminals Category:Comedic Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Empowered Villains Category:Fighter Category:Henchmen Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Kid Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Liars Category:Movie Villains Category:Minion Category:Nemesis Category:Rivals Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Thief Category:Torturer Category:Bully Villains Category:Bullies Category:Evil Genius Category:Kid Villains Category:Liars Category:Kid Villains Category:Kid Villains Category:kid v Category:Kid Villains Category:Kid Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Short villains Category:Kid Villains Category:Short Villains Category:Sequel Villains Category:Kid Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Siblings Category:Giant Monsters Category:Movie Villains Category:Kid Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Sequel Villains Category:Bullies Category:Criminals Category:Liars Category:Greedy Villains Category:Trickster Category:Big Bads Category:Murderer Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Size-Shifter Category:Obsessed Category:Comedy Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Living Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Movie Villains Cartoon Villains Non-Disney Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Animated Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Traitor Category:Criminals Category:Sequel Villains Category:Kid Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Liars Category:Male Villians Category:Female Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Size-Shifter Category:Kid Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Movie Villains Category:Kid Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Evil Genius Category:Evil Genius Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Kid Villains Category:Teams Category:Villains Category:Animations Category:Movie Villains Category:Sequel Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Kid Villains Category:Hungry Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Singing Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Kid Villains Category:Hoodwinked Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Hoodwinked Villains Category:Kid Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Hungry Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Hoodwinked Villains Category:Sequel Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Hoodwinked Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Kid Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Trickster Category:Successful Villains Category:Teams Category:Partners in Crime Category:Imprisoned Villains